RHMG August Joins The Team
by nsew5000
Summary: August Matthews Joins The Minkii Team


Morgan and Kerri decided to become a couple and they decided that Kerri would move into Morgan's apartment in Philadelphia. That meant that their Condo next to Maya and Riley's Condo would be vacant.

Maya asked Riley and Riley agreed that they should offer the Condo to Ava and Auggie so they could move from Cory and Topanga's apartment and start a home of their own.

Riley invited Ava and Auggie to come over for dinner and inspect the vacant Condo. Maya looked at Riley when she heard Riley make the invitation. She smiled at Riley: "Are you planning what I think you're planning?" Riley smiled back: "Why Maya, what do you mean? Maya laughed out loud: "So Ava is going to officially make Auggie her submissive, not that he hasn't been from the first day he met her." They both laughed.

Several days later, Ava and Auggie arrived for dinner. First, Maya and Riley showed them the Condo, which Ava and Auggie liked very much. Then they had dinner, with champagne, of course. After dessert, they all helped clear the table and created a take-home with the leftovers. Maya suggested that they should all have a game night as she brought a deck of cards to the table.

Auggie asked: "So what are we going to play tonight?" Riley calmly answered him: "Strip Blackjack" Auggie's eye grew big as the three ladies laughed at his expression. Ava leaned over to him: "Don't worry darling, we will have you naked in no time." She kissed his lips and chuckled.

They continued to drink more champagne as they played the game. The game ended when Ava's prediction came true. Auggie was sitting at the table naked. But the rest of them had not done much better. Ava was wearing only a thong. Maya was topless and in her panties and high heels. Riley was wearing only her bra and panties.

Auggie was blushing when he asked: "Well, now what do we do?" Riley looked at Ava and Maya, then Auggie: "We are going to teach you how the pleasure your Mistress Ava." Again, Auggie's eye grew bigger.

They all finished their flute of champagne and moved over to the sofa. Ava positioned Auggie in the middle of the sofa and took off her thong. Everyone saw Auggie's penis start to get hard. Then Maya moved over to Riley and took off her bra and panties. Riley turned back to Maya and pulled Maya's panties down and Maya stepped out to them.

Maya moved over to the sofa and put her high heel shoe on Auggie's penis: "Take my heels off me, Auggie." Again, Auggie's penis moved straighter. He did what he was told to do and Maya was now naked too.

Ava knelt in front of him and started to stroke his penis gently. Maya and Riley sat down on either side of him and started to kiss his neck and then moved down to his nipples which they sucked and bit. Ava increased her stroking and Auggie was fully erect.

Ava leaned in and engulfed his whole penis and started to suck it. Riley reached down and started to massage his balls. Maya continued to suck his nipple. Then Auggie's eyes closed and he started to moan. He thought he was in heaven.

Ava continued to suck him to the point he was ready the cum. Maya had moved away from them to get something. Riley kept massaging his balls. When Maya came back she told Ava and Riley to stop. They both stopped touching Auggie immediately. His eyes popped open and he stuttered: "Why did you stop, I was so close to cumming."

Maya handed the Chastity Device to Ava and she and Riley put it on him. Maya handed a key to Ava and Riley and kept one in her hand. Auggie was completely confused. Riley leaned over to her brother and whispered: "Darling you are now the personal property of Mistresses Ava, Maya, and Me. You will do whatever and whenever any of us tell you to do it." She leaned down and kissed the tip of his penis that was now in its Chastity Device. Maya leaned down and kissed it too, then told him: "Tonight, we three are going to teach you how to please us, whenever we want and wherever we command you." Riley added: "From now on, you will address us as Mistress Ava, Mistress Maya, and Mistress Riley. Do you understand brother?" He nodded his head: "Yes Mistress Riley."

They then helped Ava and Auggie to stand and switch places. Auggie was now on the floor, kneeling in front of his Mistress Ava. She looked up to Maya and Riley with a questioning look. Maya whispered into Riley's ear. Riley smirked: "Auggie you are now going to learn how to lick, finger, and tongue Mistress Ava's pussy. Pay close attention to what Mistress Maya is going to teach you. As our Dad always says...there will be a test." Riley pulled Auggie to the side as Mistress Maya positioned herself in front of Mistress Ava. Ava knew what to expect since Maya and Riley had taught her whenever either or both of them was her babysitter. She loved getting her pussy played with.

Mistress Maya began to slowly lick all around Ava's pussy. Ava responded with her love juices starting to leak down her legs. Mistress Maya continued to intensify her licking and added her tongue, then one, then two fingers. Now Ava was moaning loudly and was a completely wet mess. And so close to her first orgasm of the evening. Mistress Maya let Mistress Ava have an awesome orgasm. Mistress Riley brought them both a big fluffy towel.

Mistress Maya looked over to Auggie: "Do you think you can do that to give pleasure?" He nodded: "Yes Mistress Maya, I can do that." Mistress Maya smiled at him: "Ok then, I want you to demonstrate it on your sister Mistress Riley." Mistress Ava and Mistress Riley changed places as Mistress Riley mouthed Thank You to Mistress Maya as Mistress Maya leaned down and kissed Mistress Riley.

Mistress Ava leaned down and whispered in Auggie's ear: "You're getting your fantasy fulfilled. Make your sister happy." Everyone was pleasantly surprised by how well Auggie did. Mistress Riley had an awesome orgasm and came all over Auggie's face. Mistress Ava licked his face clean: "Good Job darling! Now do Mistress Maya." Mistress Maya exchanged places with Mistress Riley and Auggie give her an awesome orgasm too.

Mistress Riley cleaned Mistress Maya with her tongue and suggested everyone take a break and have some snacks and more champagne. Everyone stayed naked and went over to the kitchen table and relaxed.

Mistress Ava started kissing Auggie and they started to get more passionate when Mistress Maya told everyone: "Now we are going to teach Auggie how to bring pleasure by rimming our asses." They all returned to the sofa with Mistress Ava getting on the sofa with her ass facing out and she leaned on the back of the sofa. Mistress Riley taught the "Ass Class" with Mistress Maya demonstrating using Mistress Ava's ass. Again, Mistress Ava knew what to expect from her many times giving and receiving rim jobs with Mistress Maya and Mistress Riley through the years the three have known each other. It took very little time for Mistress Ava to moan and have another awesome orgasm.

Mistress Riley told Auggie to demonstrate what he had learned on Mistress Maya's ass. Auggie proved to be a natural ass licker and demonstrated with his tongue and fingers. Mistress Maya was completely satisfied. She told Auggie to demonstrate his talents with his sister. Mistress Riley was moaning and a wet mess in less than ten minutes.

Mistress Maya told him to do Mistress Ava now. Mistress Ava and Mistress Riley changed places. As Auggie was rimming Mistress Ava, Mistress Maya and Mistress Riley got two twelve-inch strapon dildos out of Toby and put them on. They flipped a coin to determine who was going to peg Auggie first. Mistress Riley won and Mistress Maya helped her get into position behind Auggie. Mistress Maya did a quiet countdown with her fingers and at one Mistress Riley just put the strapon up his ass. He was startled and tears came to his eyes. Mistress Ava grabbed his face and told him he would be alright and the pain would go away as she nodded to Mistress Riley to continue. Mistress Riley was having a great time pegging her brother. When Mistress Riley started to lose energy, she nodded to Mistress Maya who switched places and continued to peg Auggie. He was starting to feel pleasure after experiencing extreme pain. When Mistress Maya started to lose energy, Mistress Ava and Mistress Riley changed places and Auggie started to lick her ass. Mistress Ava then took over from Mistress Maya and continued to peg Auggie's ass.

Finally, everyone just lost energy and collapsed where they were. But everyone had a huge smile on their faces. Mistresses Maya and Riley told him at the same time: "Welcome to the Minkii Team!"

This story is a present for GMW Lover 25


End file.
